


最痛的也痊愈了

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 为嘟兴写的第一篇文，破镜重圆梗。
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 嘟兴 - Relationship, 都暻秀/张艺兴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 重逢是一种直觉

6:00 AM  
都暻秀睁开眼。夏季，这个点的天空已经大亮，阳光还不甚刺眼。  
昨晚做了一锅炖排骨，吃饱喝足洗完碗筷，靠在沙发上，摸到自己吃的有些圆溜溜的肚子，又想到每天在办公室里久坐不动，再这样下去，三十岁之前身材就要走形得不成样子了吧。当即，都暻秀就下定决心。保持健康的身材，从晨跑开始。

6:10 AM  
把温水扑到还残留着刮胡剂泡沫的脸上，都暻秀抬起脸看向镜子里的人。  
短到遮不住额头的刘海，圆圆大大的眼睛，丰润的嘴唇。  
这几年似乎没有怎么变老。是好事还是坏事呢？

6:20 AM  
按下电饭煲上的快速煮粥功能，都暻秀戴上运动服上的兜帽，穿上运动鞋原地跳了两下适应，把放在门口黑色陶土碗里的钥匙往兜里一揣，出了门。

6:50 AM  
绕了小区旁边的市民公园跑了一整圈，气喘吁吁大汗淋漓的都暻秀回到了小区门口。他深呼吸着，脚步慢下来。  
他边走边想着沿湖小路的微风、林子里的鸟叫、下棋的老大爷、烙饼的小伙子，心情变得格外的好。  
一辆出租车停在了小区门口，升起的太阳太过耀眼，把推开门下车的人晕在光里，都暻秀眯起了眼睛，想要看的更清楚。  
渐渐地，他睁大了眼睛。正在从后备箱里搬出行李箱的那人不是……  
那个人合上后备箱，擦了擦头上的汗，朝都暻秀的方向转过来。  
都暻秀慌了，快速地把刚放下的兜帽重新戴上，转身飞跑起来。他的心跳快得要爆炸。

7:10 AM  
站在淋浴间里的都暻秀抬起头迎着水流，使劲搓了几下脸，把头发向后捋。  
他刚才开门的时候，钥匙插了好几次才对准锁孔。进家门顾不上养生健康什么劳什子的，大口灌了半瓶冰水才冷静下来。  
他强迫自己不去想小区门口的情景。都是幻觉。  
就像他在许多个深夜都出现的幻听，那个人在门外小声地问：“嘟嘟，你睡着了吗？”  
起初他还会傻傻的转头去寻找，还会说：“艺兴，怎么了？饿了吗？”  
后来他只当没听见。其实根本就没有人在唤他啊，还刻意忽略什么的，真好笑。

8:15 AM  
都暻秀按亮了电梯，不到一分钟门就开了，他定了定神，走进电梯。  
上到一楼，电梯停下，边伯贤和朴灿烈走进来，一看就知道又闹矛盾了。一大早就要吵吵吵，真是闹心。  
边伯贤率先发力：“朴组长，上星期标没拿到，公司不是给你放了一个小长假让你散心吗，怎么还在这呢？”  
朴灿烈绝不让步：“边组长管得真是比太平洋的警察还宽，自家的后院都烧成什么样了还来关心我这个闲人，我真是感动呀。”  
“我这不是怕朴组长的水平退步了给公司拖后腿吗，要不就来我们组打下手锻炼一下吧。”  
“边组长不如多多提升一下组员的能力，上星期做进度报告被金总监骂惨的事情，全公司可都知道了。”  
“朴灿烈我告诉你，你没资格说我！你这个大傻个儿！”  
“长得高也有错？我看你是嫉妒……”  
“行了！”都暻秀忍无可忍，一把将越凑越近快要打起来的两人分开，“你们俩是不是想来人事部好好聊一下？近期已经有不少职员向人事部反应你们带来了很大的困扰。”  
朴灿烈和边伯贤这才消停下来，虽然不说话了，眼刀互相飞来飞去的，不知道的人还以为这两人在偷偷谈恋爱呢。都暻秀的太阳穴隐隐作痛。

10:07 AM  
金钟仁推开都暻秀办公室的门，看见都暻秀正在查看新员工的资料，还拿着笔圈圈画画，犹豫着要不要开口打断。  
都暻秀放下笔，抬头问：“怎么了？”  
“部长……设计A组和B组的员工刚才又写了邮件过来，说是朴组长边组长在茶水间里吵起来了，边组长还拿薯片扔朴组长……”  
都暻秀揉了揉眉心，长叹了一口气：“把他们请上来。”

17:00 PM  
都暻秀决定今天不加班，上午跟边朴二人的谈话并不顺利，两人像是结了好几辈子的仇一样，不出三句就要吵，让他身心俱疲。居委会大妈都没他这么累。  
嘱咐了还在为团结大会查资料的金钟仁几句，都暻秀下班了。

18:30 PM  
在超市买了一星期的菜、肉、水果，又买了一壶油和一提卷纸，还有一堆有的没的生活用品，都暻秀一口气把所有的袋子都提上楼，进门时都有些喘了。把袋子放下，转身去关门，却注意到对面的房门旁边放着几个叠好的纸箱子。  
有新邻居？都暻秀不由得想起了早上的幻觉。  
他又使劲摇了摇头，试图把那些天马行空的想法都甩出脑袋。  
等会儿吃完饭再出去跑跑步，累了就没力气想这些无关紧要的事情了。

19:00 PM  
专注炒菜的都暻秀隐约听到了门铃的声音。他按掉了抽油烟机，竖起耳朵。  
门铃又响起来，都暻秀这才放下锅铲走出厨房去开门。  
他傻眼了。  
敲门的人也傻眼了。  
“嘟嘟？”  
张艺兴缩在宽大的白色卫衣里，袖子长得盖住了大半手掌，右手里还端着一盘成色不怎么好的小饼干。  
都暻秀不知道自己是什么心情。这人一点都没变，雪白的肤色，右脸上深深的酒窝，下垂的眼角泛着一点点粉色，看起来很无辜，还有厚厚的下唇。想要亲吻。  
都暻秀被自己这个想法吓住了，他把手握拳挡住嘴，咳了咳。  
张艺兴看他神色有异，又咳嗽，有些担心：“你生病了吗？”  
“没有。你有事吗？”  
“……我烤了一些饼干，想要分给邻居们吃，没想到对门就是你。”  
「对呀，是我。你后悔按门铃了吧。」都暻秀消极地想着，没有答话。  
“我才刚回国，就遇见你，我是不是这个世界上最幸运的人呀，嘿嘿。”那没心没肺的兔子见他没说话，自己说起来。  
「幸运？这词从你嘴里说出来，有点好笑。」  
“嘟嘟，你尝尝饼干吧，我可用心烤了。”兔子捏起一块饼干，递到他嘴边。  
「你就是这么喂每一个邻居吃饼干的吗？」都暻秀咬了一口，有些愤愤。果然难吃。  
“你还是不要去荼毒其他邻居的胃了。”看着张艺兴黯淡下来的神色，都暻秀觉得自己有些言重了，可是他一句安慰的话也说不出来。张艺兴过了几秒又恢复了雀跃的表情，他往旁边挪了一下，侧身越过都暻秀往他家里瞧。  
“嘟嘟你在做饭吗？”张艺兴亮晶晶的双眼对上了都暻秀圆圆的眼睛，“我可以进去吃吗？”  
都暻秀很怀疑眼前这个人是不是失忆了，当初明明是他离开自己去美国了的，现在却像什么也没发生过一样。可是就像安慰的话一样，都暻秀也无法说出拒绝的话。他微微侧过身，让张艺兴进了屋。


	2. 亲吻是扑通扑通的心跳

19:30 PM  
都暻秀内心极度不安地把菠菜下到清淡的豆腐肉丸汤里。“张艺兴真的回来了”加上“张艺兴竟然在他家”加上“张艺兴竟然在他家乱晃”这好几个事实让他精密的大脑停止了工作。  
他让张艺兴进门了之后，说了句不准进厨房，就把那人留在了客厅。  
把火重新点上，又炒了半天红烧茄子，茄子都软得不成形了，都暻秀才起锅。装到盘子里才发现根本忘了给盐。自暴自弃地加了点盐拌了拌，都暻秀又开始做干锅花菜。  
要先用葱姜蒜爆锅，都暻秀想着。顺手把干辣椒碎也下了进去，又手忙脚乱地挑出来，那人不能吃辣的啊。  
「我到底在干什么啊。」扶额，因为手上的辣椒籽，额头也火辣辣地疼起来。  
他转头试图透过餐厅的隔断看客厅，那该死的植物挡住了大半的视线，他只好眯起眼睛。只看见张艺兴坐在茶几前的地板上低头在看什么东西，表情看不清。他心里咯噔一下，不会看见什么不该看的了吧。

19:45 PM  
都暻秀深吸一口气刷地一下打开厨房的门，端着菜走进餐厅。  
张艺兴听到声音马上就走过来，他看到都暻秀复杂的表情，顿了顿才说：“嘟嘟，我来帮你拿菜。”  
“不用了，你坐好。”都暻秀拒绝了，放下盘子，又转身进了厨房。他拿了两个小汤碗叠在一块儿，另一手端汤走出来。张艺兴还是端正地坐在椅子上，双手撑在身侧，小腿微微地晃动着。都暻秀好像看见兔子垂下的耳朵。  
他又被自己的幻觉吓住了，赶紧回厨房盛饭。  
终于，饭菜齐全，张艺兴接过都暻秀递过来的筷子，他的食指碰到了都暻秀的侧掌。  
「手凉凉的。」都暻秀神色淡定地收回手，夹菜。  
那兔子还是一样的不会使筷子，也是，去了美国怎么可能用得更好。也不知道那么烂的厨艺怎么在美国活下来的，每天油腻的外食，应该长过了很多痘痘吧。  
张艺兴吃了一口软趴趴的红烧茄子，抬起头，眼里有星星：“嘟嘟，好好吃呀。”  
「你大概是太久没有吃过我做的菜了吧。」  
他又尝了一口花菜，笑容从唇边的梨涡晕开：“我好久没吃过这道菜了，还是一样的好吃。”  
都暻秀有些眩晕。他有一种三年没吃糖，一吃就吃到齁的感觉。  
最后连肉丸豆腐汤都被张艺兴喝了个干净。这次他不顾都暻秀的阻拦，冲进厨房就开始洗碗。

20:15 PM  
都暻秀开始在客厅搜查，他害怕任何一点张艺兴的痕迹露出来让他误会。  
他先坐到茶几旁，想找到张艺兴先前在看的东西。茶几玻璃下的空间里放着几本文件，是他手写的和职员们的谈话资料，还有一本中西式甜点的教学书，茶味的都被他贴上了小标签。都暻秀懊恼地把教学书塞进抽屉关好。他又起身环顾四周，冲过去把玄关上的陶土碗收起来。  
「见鬼。」都暻秀揉了揉太阳穴，这漫长的一天实在是太让人疲惫了。他甚至都不知道这傻兔子有没有注意到那些东西，就一副如临大敌的样子，实在是可笑。他坐下来，戴上眼镜，随意翻看着那些资料。

20:35 PM  
张艺兴走进客厅就看见都暻秀在看文件的样子，侧脸与三年前相比多了一点坚毅的男人味，他的嘴唇抿着，修长的手指轻轻带过书页。  
“嘟嘟，我洗好碗了。谢谢你的招待，我吃得很好。那……我回家了。”都暻秀转过头，张艺兴有些拘谨地掖了掖裤缝。他转身面对玄关，楞了一下，才拿起那盘小饼干。  
回身时都暻秀已经站在他背后了，他吓了一跳，才说：“那这饼干……你不喜欢……我就拿回去了。”  
神色里的那一点点委屈，简直要命。  
都暻秀控制住自己的表情，语气不咸不淡：“留下吧，不是给邻居的见面礼吗？”  
他不由分说地接过了那盘饼干。兔子的表情一下子亮起来，他咽了咽口水，突然欺身过来。

20:40 PM  
张艺兴在都暻秀的侧脸亲了一下，在都暻秀还没反应过来时，使劲拉开门，冲了出去，又飞快地打开自己的家门，“砰”的一下关上门。  
撩完就跑，逃得比兔子还快。  
都暻秀睁着圆圆的大眼睛，用有些颤抖的手摸着脸颊。傻兔子凉凉的唇触碰过的地方，像是被抹了某种化学试剂，滚烫滚烫的。一直烧到了心里。  
他在门口傻站了好久，都不能思考。张艺兴一晚上的举动，让他迷惑，隐隐地感觉到了点什么，又说不清道不明。这种暧昧不清的感情，让他内心几近疯狂。

21:15 PM  
都暻秀站在浴室里，他把淋浴打开，水花从头顶浇到脚底。  
送张艺兴走的那一天，下着大雨，他也是像这样，站在漫天的雨水里。那只兔子装上了翅膀，从他的世界里飞走了。他的心被划开了一条伤口，每一次想念，都带着无法抗拒的痛意。一千又七十四天，两万五千七百七十六小时，一百五十四万六千五百六十分钟，九千两百七十九万三千六百秒，他的伤口慢慢愈合了，可是那只傻兔子还被他包在心里。  
都暻秀捶了墙壁一下，他的心失去了控制，快要撞破胸膛，他却无能为力。这个人，从一开始出现，就扰乱了他的轨迹，他循规蹈矩的人生，变得一团糟，最讽刺的又是，他还乐在其中。  
脸上被亲过的地方又火辣辣地烧起来，连着身下也……  
张艺兴搭在额头柔软的黑发，温柔而无辜的眉眼，直挺的鼻梁，甜甜的酒窝，柔软而微凉的嘴唇，粉色的侧颈，葱白的手指，纤细的脚腕。  
身下的火越烧越烈，都暻秀狠狠地把水温调到另一边，冷水浇得他火冒三丈。

1:12 AM  
都暻秀失眠了。  
他的脑内不断重复着许多画面。他们在音乐社相遇的画面。张艺兴听他唱歌眼睛里落了星光的画面。张艺兴以为他睡着了偷吻他的画面。张艺兴缠着他到处点火又坏笑着飞跑开的画面。张艺兴不听课只盯着他把他看了个大红脸的画面。张艺兴在毕业典礼上送他香槟玫瑰的画面。张艺兴站在椅子上踮脚挂窗帘的画面。张艺兴做菜差点炸掉厨房的画面。张艺兴作好曲子撒娇要他唱demo的画面。张艺兴张艺兴张艺兴……

6:55 AM  
都暻秀跑完步，大汗淋漓的，走到楼下，遇上了从另一个方向走过来的张艺兴。  
张艺兴扬了扬手上提着的袋子：“嘟嘟我买了早餐，小笼包和豆浆，一起吃吧！”  
于是时隔十个小时，张艺兴又坐在了他家的椅子上。张艺兴小口地吃着，观察着都暻秀的脸，问：“嘟嘟，你晚上是不是没睡好？黑眼圈好重呀。”  
「还不都是因为你。」  
“我有咖啡机，你等会儿出门的时候，敲我家的门，我把咖啡泡好给你！”  
「你这个傻兔子，公司楼下有咖啡厅。」  
都暻秀咽下最后一口小笼包，不回答张艺兴的话，说：“我要洗澡了。”  
张艺兴没有再说什么，拿着豆浆起身离开了。

7:40 AM  
穿戴整齐的都暻秀，拿起桌上的文件，背上包，打开门。  
他走到张艺兴家门口，有点犹豫地抬起手。然后他放下了手，调转方向往电梯走去。  
他专注地盯着在上升的电梯数字，全然没听到不远处开门的声音。  
“嘟嘟，不是要你敲门吗！我在门口等了好久，咖啡都要凉了。”张艺兴一把把黑色便携式保温杯塞到都暻秀的手里，都暻秀的眼睛还睁大着，不知是被吓到还是被话语里传递的信息震住了，身后的电梯门打开了都没知觉。  
张艺兴有点好笑，脸颊上的小酒窝都现形了，他把都暻秀推进电梯。  
“嘟嘟，have a nice day.”  
电梯门合上，都暻秀失了力气，靠在墙上，手里紧紧攥着杯子。  
「你再这样子，我就要忍不住了啊。」


	3. 酒醉是好想好想你

8:30 AM  
金钟仁推开门，手里抱着两个文件夹。  
“部长，这是这次在洛杉矶总部的招新资料，”金钟仁把黑色文件夹递到都暻秀手里，又把另一个放在桌上，“这是团结大会的选址还有酒店的列表。”  
都暻秀推了推眼镜，把一些批好的提案交给金钟仁反馈给部员。  
门轻轻合上，他这才打开招新资料仔细对比分析起来。看了好久，才想起来手边还有张艺兴泡的咖啡。把杯子拿起来，与视线齐平，又转了转，这不是那只喜欢白色和紫色的兔子的风格啊。黑色……明明是自己喜欢的。  
“叩叩”的敲门声响起，都暻秀像掩饰什么似的，慌忙把杯子放到远处，清了清嗓子：“请进。”  
是李秘书，他的脚步有些急。  
“都主管，洛杉矶的招新提前了，总部要求你和金总监明天就到那边去。”  
都暻秀皱了眉：“这么急？”  
李秘书递上机票：“是的，麻烦都主管了。”  
翻看机票上的时间，是下午两点的飞机。都暻秀拿起包和咖啡杯就回家收拾行李。

11:00 AM  
匆忙收了些衣物，还有简单的生活用品，期间金总监打电话进来，说是随便收一收，有什么缺的就到那边买。  
都暻秀把行李箱放到门口，又转身去把总闸关掉，留下冰箱的，检查了煤气和水龙头，都没有问题。  
还有桌上放着的咖啡杯。都暻秀叹了一口气，走过去，打开了盖子。  
冷掉的咖啡，还飘着一丝醇香。凑到嘴边喝了一小口，是他一贯的口味，美式不加糖不加奶。手艺比起三年前，进步了许多，是在美国熬了很多夜吗？  
要赶不上飞机了。  
都暻秀匆忙洗了杯子，去对面敲门，张艺兴不在家。他把杯子放到门口，就走了。  
一到楼下就接到金总监的电话，说是已经到小区门口了。急忙跑过去。

14:00 PM in LA  
过安检，出海关，上飞机，昏睡，下飞机，出海关。  
都暻秀还以为十三个小时的长途飞行会很艰难，不过多亏了张艺兴，让他失眠了一夜，在飞机上睡的格外的沉。漫长的排队后，入境审理官开始讯问。  
“What is the purpose of your visit?”  
「张艺兴，你的英文那么差，是怎么听懂这问题的？」  
“How long will you be staying in America?”  
「他脸上的表情很不耐烦，你是不是有点害怕？」  
“Do you have….”  
「你这个傻兔子。」  
……  
“Welcome to the United States.”  
都暻秀拿回护照，点头说了句谢谢。

23:00 PM 一星期后的国内  
都暻秀双脚踏在祖国的土壤上，感觉无比的心安。天空坠落着大雨。  
本来三天就结束了招新，公司又临时让他顺便去夏威夷给团结大会踩点，沟通酒店事宜。整个公司上下几百人，不是说来就来的，许多酒店都无法接收如此庞大的人数。明明到了夏威夷，却没办法好好享受难得的阳光大海，忙活了三天才接洽好了某酒店。  
极其疲倦的都暻秀到了飞机上又是倒头大睡，这么一想倒是省了不少麻烦。

00:00 AM  
站在电梯里，都暻秀努力酝酿着困意。时差真是磨人。  
电梯开了。楼道里一片漆黑，在踏出去的一瞬间亮起了灯。   
都暻秀顿住了脚步，浑身透湿的张艺兴坐在他的门口，把头埋在蜷起的双腿里。前些天的张艺兴都穿着宽松的衣服，看不太出胖瘦，现在隔着远远的距离，都能看见他清瘦的骨骼。真的，瘦了好多。  
努力克制飞奔过去的冲动，都暻秀重新迈开脚步。行李箱滑动的声音被空寂的走廊放大。  
还是几乎瞬间就到了张艺兴的面前。酒气一阵阵地拱入都暻秀的鼻腔，他嫌恶似的皱起眉头。这傻兔子早已经忘了他说不准喝酒的话了吧。  
冻得瑟瑟发抖的张艺兴听到一阵声响，又感觉身上投下了一片阴影。他缓缓地抬起了头，那人居高临下地看着他，哪怕是背光，也能隐约看见好看的眉眼。  
“嘟嘟？”张艺兴不敢相信自己的眼睛，他出声确认。  
都暻秀被那可怜的腔调打动，蹲下身，沉默地看着张艺兴。傻兔子的眼睛通红，还有些鼻塞，可能是哭过了。他不敢再往下做任何越格的猜想，他不知道要说什么，他想问他去了哪里做了什么为什么要喝酒为什么不听话，可是他不知道以什么样的身份去问眼前这个人，他们现在……连朋友都算不上吧。  
看见都暻秀的脸放大在眼前，张艺兴一下子坐起来，他使劲抱住了都暻秀的脖子。哪怕是梦也好。  
都暻秀舍不得推开这个打湿了他的衣服的傻瓜。他可耻地贪恋着这样的拥抱。  
张艺兴的声音染着哭腔，他把头抵在那人的肩上：“嘟嘟……我好想你。我以为你不愿意看见我，我以为……你走了，邻居的大婶说你带着行李匆忙地走了，杯子也还给我，我每天都在门口等到天亮，以为你只是加班，可是你再也不回来了……”  
语无伦次地说着，张艺兴的泪也胡乱地流着，都暻秀感觉到冰凉的雨水和滚烫的泪水混合着浇在他的肩头，张艺兴全身的重量都倚靠在了他的身上。  
“喝醉了真好……”他喃喃自语，“能见到嘟嘟呢……”  
都暻秀感觉自己心脏上的那道伤疤，被他心里的那只兔子在轻轻地挠着，又疼又痒。  
他从脖子上取下张艺兴的双臂，问：“你的钥匙呢？”  
张艺兴只是专注地看着他，好像要把眼睛变成镜头，永远地记录下此刻他的脸——带着责备、带着心疼、带着温柔的，都暻秀的脸。  
都暻秀知道自己已经控制不住表情，避开了张艺兴的视线，伸手往那人湿透的衣兜和裤兜里掏。张艺兴的荷包被水黏住，还贴着身体，都暻秀有些难堪，指尖触碰着张艺兴的骨骼，那冰凉的温度几乎将他灼伤。  
张艺兴猛地捉住他的手，狡黠地笑起来：“没有哦。”  
像个恶作剧得逞的小孩。  
“嘟嘟你要不要养兔子？”语气淡定的仿佛只是问他有没有糖，弯起的眼睛里满是饱含着醉意的星光。  
都暻秀挣脱开他的双手，站起来打开门，一个人走进去，又关上了门。  
这个傻兔子根本不知道他在说什么。醉话根本当不得真。

00:20 AM  
都暻秀把行李箱放倒在客厅，把衣服一件一件的拿出来，分成要洗的和要放好的。  
洗面奶和电动牙刷归位，科纳咖啡豆放到橱柜里，文件摞好放到茶几上。  
……  
他突然把整理好的衣服狠狠地摔到沙发上，冲进浴室拿了一条浴巾，拉开家门，裹住了那只还在门口傻坐着的兔子。他放空的目光一片黯淡，大概是以为幻觉消失了。都暻秀抱起他，进门，放在沙发上。  
张艺兴醉得迷糊，只感觉到有人脱掉了他的鞋子和袜子，又轻轻擦着他的头发，过了一会儿，就开始解他衬衫的扣子。  
不可以。  
他眼前模糊一片，根本看不清是谁，但是这举动让他惊慌无比。  
“不要……”他试图去制止那作乱的手。都暻秀挡开了那毫无力量的推拒，继续解扣子，再这样下去，会感冒的。  
强行扒掉了张艺兴的上衣，眼前一片白皙的皮肤，都暻秀才意识到自己的举动有多么暧昧。他咬咬牙，用浴巾把张艺兴的上身裹了个严实，又开始解他的裤子。  
张艺兴彻底慌了，他用最后的力气奋力挣扎着：“不要……求你了……不要了……嘟嘟……”  
都暻秀听到自己的名字，抬起头，看见张艺兴痛苦而慌张的表情，神志不清地哭着：“嘟嘟……救我……”  
原来张艺兴把他当做要强上他的陌生人。  
都暻秀直起腰把张艺兴搂住，摸着他湿软的头发，说：“不怕了，我在。”  
今天，就让张艺兴把他当做幻觉，就让他放纵自己的感情吧。  
张艺兴听到这熟悉的声音，安静下来，乖乖地靠着都暻秀，任由他重新开始解他的裤扣，最后连内裤也被扒了下来。  
都暻秀起身把裹着浴巾的张艺兴打横抱起，搬进了浴室。让傻兔子乖乖坐在一边，都暻秀转身去放浴缸的水，张艺兴一直牵着他的衣角。

1:12 AM  
热水灌满了浴缸的四分之三，都暻秀试好了水温，又把薰衣草浴盐撒进浴缸。  
他把张艺兴的浴巾卸下，再把人挪到浴缸里。  
张艺兴迷茫地坐在水里，身体一点点被温暖，皮肤一点点被染红，酒气也一点点散去。都暻秀看着他，想到以前他们住一起的时候，张艺兴也是这样，有一天喝醉晚归，拉着他要玩浴室play，下垂的眼角在蒸腾的水汽里染着娇意，不停地凑上前吻着他的脸他的嘴他的耳根。那是少有的失控。  
记忆里的张艺兴和现在的张艺兴重叠起来，都暻秀的心跳猛然加快，他转身想要逃离。  
手却被牵住。  
“嘟嘟，不要走……”汽水音带着一丝恳求。都暻秀叹息了一声，跪坐在浴缸旁，任由张艺兴拉着他的手。  
傻兔子边泡澡，边玩着他的手指。一个指节一个指节的抚过，停留在指尖打着旋，又翻过来细细摸着掌心的纹路，一点一点抚摸到手腕。手腕的脉搏在鲜活地跳动，张艺兴的手指在那一节青色的动脉上来回流连着，都暻秀全身过电，转头去看他。  
张艺兴已经滑入水中，只露出眼睛和鼻子。可是手还抓着他的手腕。他看都暻秀转过了脸，漆黑澄透的双眸染上了一点笑意，然后在水中吐了一个泡泡。幸福的泡泡，又一个，再一个，一个接着一个。  
都暻秀抽出手，问：“你洗好了吗？”  
张艺兴点点头，傻笑起来，连酒窝都盛满了蜂蜜。他不理会都暻秀递过来的毛巾，伸出双臂：“嘟嘟，兔兔要抱抱。”  
这分明是一只成了精的兔子。


	4. 相信是吻你的额头

1:40 AM  
都暻秀的瞳仁一下变得漆黑深邃，他很确信张艺兴是醉了，也很确信这是张艺兴在撒娇，可是他不明白张艺兴在暗示什么，亦或是明示，一点也不。  
身体还是不听脑袋的指挥了。  
他听到自己的声音暗哑着：“把浴巾拿好。”  
张艺兴刚一接过浴巾，就被都暻秀从水里捞起来。他是一个大男人，水的吸力又增加了负荷，都暻秀却看起来十分轻松。张艺兴把双臂绕过都暻秀的脖子，抬头去闻他颈间的味道。  
窗外大雨的味道，静寂夜深的味道，都暻秀的味道。张艺兴贪婪地嗅着，他觉得自己更醉了。这清淡的滋味，比连喝十杯长岛冰茶都要醉人。  
“别闹。”都暻秀紧了紧环住他肩膀的手臂，那兔子喷洒在他脖子上的呼吸，还有软糯的双唇若有若无的触碰，让他双腿发软。  
走进卧室，摸着黑把张艺兴小心放在床沿，又伸手去打开床头暖黄色的小夜灯。  
张艺兴的眼睛固定在都暻秀的身上，眼珠随着他的动作而转动。都暻秀来到他的身前，拿过他手上的浴巾，展开，半跪在地板上。都暻秀像是在擦拭着一件落灰的珍宝，他蘸干张艺兴脸上的水珠，手又绕到张艺兴的耳后，沿着耳廓擦到耳垂，擦到脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，后腰，小臂，小腹，大腿。最后都暻秀低头握住张艺兴细白的脚腕，抬起他的小腿，细细擦拭。  
每每带过一方肌肤，就会变粉再变红，燃烧起一片灼烫的温度。把脚趾都擦干时，张艺兴已经是一只煮熟的虾子。都暻秀认真的神情，还有手指温柔的动作，身上宁静的气息，都让张艺兴无比地怀念，让他鼻尖都在发酸。  
张艺兴抬手轻轻抚摸都暻秀下颌骨的线条，以前他们同枕而眠，他总是要摸着这弧度才能入睡，有时都暻秀晚归，他就不能早睡，只能写歌，想着一个人，写出等待与想念的旋律。  
眼前的这个人，是多么像他的嘟嘟啊。  
都暻秀止住脸上的那只手的动作，轻轻捏了捏，让张艺兴安心，这才起身去衣柜里拿了衣物。  
张艺兴仰头看着他，手撑在身体两侧的床单上，披着浴巾，眼里一片朦胧的水汽，一点自己穿的意思都没有。都暻秀握紧手上的衣服，又松了力道，他叹了口气。  
他把衣服裤子都放到一旁，抬手想把张艺兴的浴巾褪下，刚刚一触碰，浴巾就从肩膀滑落。  
都暻秀展开白色的T恤，说：“抬臂。”  
张艺兴乖乖地向上伸开双臂让都暻秀把衣服从他的头上套到身上。  
他拿起黑色内裤，再一次捉住张艺兴的脚腕，给他套在小腿上，张艺兴又顺从地微微抬起臀部，让都暻秀把内裤提到腰上。  
都暻秀最后拿起灰色棉质长裤重复了一遍刚才的动作。  
以前他们是可以互相穿对方的衣物的，可是现在的张艺兴，瘦得小了一号，双腿都在裤筒里晃荡，手臂细得让他不敢紧握。心里的兔子又在挠伤疤了。  
他想去客厅拿拖鞋，再去浴室拿吹风机。张艺兴拉住他的手，牵得紧紧的。  
“松手，我去拿点东西。”  
“不要。”张艺兴微微噘着嘴，像个任性的小孩。  
都暻秀只好牵着他来到客厅，拿了拖鞋，蹲下身，单手给他套上。又牵着他走进了浴室，拿了吹风机回到床边。直到他们俩面对面盘腿坐在床上，兔爪才松了劲儿。  
他把吹风机打到低档，撩起张艺兴的发丝，一点点拨弄着吹干。那傻兔子被暖风吹得眼皮子都在打架，头不住地点着。都暻秀抬手架起他的下巴，固定住，然后把脑后的头发都吹干。  
傻兔子已经睡着了。在都暻秀的掌心睡着了。

2:20 AM  
把张艺兴的手脚展开塞进被子里，又给他掖了掖被角，都暻秀这才感觉到一阵铺天盖地的倦意。  
照顾着这只生活不能自理的兔子，一切都仿佛回到了从前，连那红扑扑的睡颜，都那么相似。  
都暻秀进入浴室，脱下了水渍斑驳的衬衣和长裤，洗去一身长途飞行的不适。他隐忍的欲望，在热水里又蒸腾起来，给兔子擦身体的时候，不是没注意到他微抬头的下身，可是他知道兔子要的根本不是他们肢体的交缠，张艺兴要的，是他的心，一颗完完整整的心。  
张艺兴就是那么的直接，对于他，从不避讳。可以百般娇婉，可以温柔似水，可以强势追求，目的从来都只有一个，要他爱他。  
「那你呢，张艺兴，你爱我吗？你……还爱我吗？」  
都暻秀任热水冲刷在背脊，抬起手臂用双手盖住了低垂的脸。  
他心尖上的伤疤，不知道是在裂开，还是在脱落。

10:07 AM  
都暻秀在沙发上醒来，做了一夜混乱的梦，此刻却一点也想不起来了。  
他起身去厨房倒了一杯冰水，一边喝一边理清昨晚发生的一切。头痛是倒时差的后遗症，已经二十七岁的他不再像从前那样快地恢复状态，他的感情也变得唯唯诺诺。昨夜是放纵的，那今天和以后呢？都暻秀在心里一点点将砖石垒高。  
这样的心理建设在看到张艺兴蜷在被窝里颤抖的身躯后轰然倒塌。  
他飞速走过去，摸上张艺兴的额头，烫得吓人，张艺兴却说：“好冷……”  
都暻秀慌张地从急救箱里找到退烧贴和退烧药，手忙脚乱地倒温水，还打破了杯子。他顾不得清扫，又奔到床边，扶起张艺兴靠在怀里，让他张嘴。神志不清的张艺兴听到他的话语，张嘴把药含进嘴里。一晚上的酒醉，加上淋雨，让他头疼欲裂，浑身软得一点力气都使不上来，喝水吞咽都成问题。  
都暻秀看他费劲的样子，心疼得不行，干脆抬手灌了自己一口水，贴上张艺兴的唇，伸出舌头把水渡过去，又把药顺着水推进喉咙里。糖衣早已化了，舌尖尝到的尽是苦味。张艺兴的嘴唇很柔软，也很烫。都暻秀的嘴唇是冰凉的，像张艺兴最爱吃的绿茶味冰激凌。  
都暻秀不能留恋这样的张艺兴，他迅速抽离这短暂的暧昧，撕开退烧贴，撩开兔子的额发，贴在他的脑门上。  
张艺兴闭着眼睛，头埋在都暻秀的怀里，声音弱得几乎听不见：“嘟嘟……我好冷……抱我好不好……”  
「好，只要你能好起来，什么都好。」  
都暻秀抱着张艺兴钻进被子里，他用手脚缠住这只傻兔子，把全身的温度都传递给他，哪怕自己热得冒汗。傻兔子睡过去了还是在瑟瑟发抖，他皱着眉，嘴里呢喃着什么。  
都暻秀凑近了一点才听清。  
“It’s not me…I did not… sorry…”张艺兴颤抖着苍白的嘴唇，又转换成了中文，“我没有抄……为什么……不相信我……”  
都暻秀听着这只字片语，也猜了个大概。是在美国学习的时候，这兔子受的委屈吧，软软糯糯的，被人欺负，曲子被人拿走，还被诬陷抄袭……  
“相信你。我相信你。”都暻秀把他紧抱在怀里。  
他亲吻着兔子的额头，吻干他眼角流出的泪，又吻上他的嘴唇。  
「一秒，就离开。就一秒。」都暻秀这么想。  
他紧贴着傻兔子的嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。


	5. 吃醋是不能站在你身边

16:00 PM  
张艺兴醒过来的时候，都暻秀还在睡着，他清浅的呼吸还有微微翕动的鼻翼，让张艺兴忘记了时间。他浓黑的眉毛轻蹙着，张艺兴想伸手抚平他眉间的纹路，却发现被抱得死紧，全身都汗湿了，还狠狠酸痛着。都暻秀的鼻尖上还冒着汗珠，估计是被自己热的吧。  
张艺兴不想离开这充满着保护欲的怀抱。  
以前在一起的时候，都暻秀就不喜欢肢体接触，少有主动的时候。哪怕被撩得起火，也只是固定住张艺兴用眼神警告他不准再乱动。张艺兴得使出浑身解数勾引一整天，都暻秀才会做一次，还要把所有的灯都关上，窗帘也拉上，解锁新姿势更是不可能。  
可是张艺兴就喜欢人民老干部似的都暻秀，他就喜欢把他的嘟嘟被撩得无奈又舍不得责备他的样子，都暻秀的确在床上也正经无比，那种禁欲感却让张艺兴感到兴奋。  
回忆绕了宇宙一整圈才回到原点，张艺兴发现都暻秀已经在看着他了，手臂也松开了。  
“醒了？”虽然是个问句，都暻秀却说得笃定，“那就起床回家。”  
“嘟嘟，我昨天晚上……”张艺兴说着说着顿住了，嘟嘟……不是走了吗？但是现在这个跟他面对面躺着的人，就是都暻秀呀！他顾不得询问，在被窝里紧紧牵住了都暻秀的手。  
确认他是真的，确认他没离开。  
都暻秀眸色深沉得什么情绪都看不出，他用另一只手推开了张艺兴的指节，烧刚退的兔子力气比平时更小。

17:00 PM  
都暻秀把切碎的西生菜下到翻滚的白粥里，他转头去看客厅里打电话的傻兔子。  
清醒的张艺兴说钥匙和手机一并给落在工作室里了，借了他的手机打给同事，请同事送过来。  
「骗子。昨晚还说丢掉了呢。」都暻秀使劲用勺子搅动着滚粥。  
捻了一点细盐撒在粥上，起锅。  
兔子听到他的声响就哒哒哒跑到餐厅坐好，熟稔得就像自己家。他舀起一勺粥，吹了半天，才放进嘴里，说着好吃好吃，眉眼弯弯。  
张艺兴状似不经意捡起之前被终止的话题。  
“昨天晚上我喝醉了……”  
「对，醉了还跑出去淋雨，淋完雨还跑到我家门口哭。」  
“没给你添麻烦吧……？”  
「添了很多，又是洗澡又是撒娇又是穿衣服的。」“没有。”  
“没……做什么出格的事吧？”  
「让我养兔子算不算？要我抱你算不算？」“没有。”  
“我……”  
「傻兔子你果然什么都不记得了。」“你到底还要不要吃？”  
张艺兴低下头，默默喝粥。  
他是不记得了，可是他知道，都暻秀绝对不会随便让人进家门，更不会让人睡卧室的床，还从衣服到裤子到内裤都给他换了。  
他偷偷抬眼去看都暻秀，那人的神色晦暗不明。张艺兴想，还是不要问了吧。

17:30 PM  
喝粥到一半，门铃就响了。都暻秀起身去开门，门口站着一个笑眯眯的人，嘴角翘起，整个人洋溢着春日的朝气，连尾音都是上扬的：“你好，请问张艺兴在吗？”  
接着就是张艺兴飞快地冲到玄关，高兴地说着：“钟大呀，你终于来了！”  
「终于？」  
“这是你的钥匙和手机，”金钟大把手上的物品交给张艺兴，说着责备的话，语气却是极温柔，“Lay哥总是这么丢三落四的。”  
「总是？」  
张艺兴不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，语气也是非常宠爱：“多亏了你呀，不然我都没法生存了。”  
「多亏？生存？？？」  
看金钟大呼吸还有些起伏，额头上还有急急赶过来冒的汗，张艺兴说：“这是回国后你第一次来我家呢，你到我家去坐会儿吧。”  
“好呀。”  
都暻秀眼睁睁地看着张艺兴穿着他的衣服他的裤子他的拖鞋走过去搂住了那个猫咪嘴的肩，回头对他说了一句“嘟嘟昨天晚上谢谢你啦，改天再聊吧”两人就走进了对面的房门。  
粥还没喝完，病也还没好，洗好的衣服也没拿走。  
这个猫咪嘴到底是谁？  
真是气死了。改天又是哪天？  
没想到改天始终没有到来。张艺兴消失了一整个星期。

17:40 AM  
张艺兴忙不迭地把金钟大推进家门，他早就看见金钟大眼睛里的精光，打量着他的嘟嘟。  
这个满脑子污水还极度八卦的作曲家，是他在纽约学习认识的朋友。金钟大比他在美国多待很多年，英文说得溜，人还长得帅，张艺兴毫不犹豫地和他交了朋友。  
交往后才发现，哪里是可爱的猫咪，简直就是一只狐狸。总是在一堆金发碧眼的外国人中间，装作用中文跟他讨论学术问题，其实是在用一本正经的表情讲黄段子，消息通达程度江湖百晓生大概也自愧不如。大家都当他是睿智而真诚的倾听者，只有张艺兴知道，金钟大早就已经耐不住向他倾吐新八卦的欲望。  
哪怕是只腹黑的狐狸，金钟大还是帮了他很多很多。初来乍到，带着对未知的恐惧，张艺兴连跟收银员讲话都结巴，更别提那些文化差异带来的不适应。是金钟大陪着他一点点熟悉环境，教他怎么面对不同的文化。他的作品被同学偷去，还被污蔑抄袭，他根本解释不清，急得在家里痛哭。来聊八卦的金钟大看到，二话不说冲到教授办公室据理力争，过程具体他并不知道，只是后来再没有见过那位同学。  
毕业后金钟大和他一块儿回到了国内，进入同一个工作室当作曲家。  
他问过金钟大为什么对他和对其他朋友不一样。那只狐狸笑着说，曾经他有一个哥哥，和张艺兴很像，纵容他的玩笑，认真听他的每一句话，哪怕只是一堆废话，可是他却在一次意外中永远失去了他。张艺兴觉得那个笑容，充满了悲伤。  
金钟大没说的却是，他曾无意中看到张艺兴日记的一页，上面写着：  
“那时候我以为，我所追逐的梦想，与我所追求的爱情，大概不能两相全。于是我丢掉了我的一整个世界，去追那风中的一粒尘沙，回头时，只剩了一片茫茫。  
在美国的日日夜夜，除了学高级的音乐理论，只让我明白了一个道理：只有在嘟嘟的身边，我才有勇气，有力量，有源源不绝的灵感。  
嘟嘟总觉得，我的喜欢是十分肤浅的，而他爱我比我爱他要多得多。可是事实却是，我一刻都离不开都暻秀。”

这段话总是在金钟大的脑海里徘徊，他心疼张艺兴，便想对他好，像哥哥对他一样，对张艺兴好。  
刚才敲开门，看见那个圆圆的人圆圆的眼睛里流露出的探究和防备，他就意识到了什么，最后也在张艺兴的那声“嘟嘟”上得到了确认。  
这两个人，还是相爱的啊。那他一定要想办法助攻，做一个好队友。  
第二天突然接到了加急的工作，要他们在一个星期内写出二十首曲子交差，两人熬了六天的夜，每天只睡三四个小时，最后一天通宵，总算是完成了任务。上午提交完demo连家都懒得回，直接在工作室里睡了个痛快。  
起来的时候天都已经黑了。

23:00 PM 一个星期后  
张艺兴被金钟大灌得迷迷糊糊的。  
金钟大非说要出去放松一下，不由分说地就把他拖到酒吧，一会儿说，Lay哥这个酒度数特别低，你喝了绝对不会醉，那个酒酸酸甜甜的，绝对是你的口味。弟控张艺兴听着金钟大的撒娇，通通都喝了。反正钟大肯定会送他回家的。  
金钟大打的却是一个歪主意：他要当着都暻秀的面强吻张艺兴。  
他从小穿一条裤子长大的好朋友边伯贤，恰好是都暻秀的同事。一次约饭中，他在边伯贤的吐槽里听到了都暻秀这个名字，那时就心生疑惑。那天晚上从张艺兴家里离开后，他就找边伯贤要了照片，确认身份，并且要求边伯贤监视都暻秀的行程。边伯贤在电话里哇哇大叫，说钟大呀，你终于开窍了，虽然是个男人还是个一点风情都不懂的直男，但你能找到喜欢的人我就放心了，放心你不是暗恋我。金钟大说，你快别说了，一个字都他妈不对。  
他今天醒过来就看见边情报员发的实时消息，都主管有一个跨国视频会议要开到十一点。  
如此好的机会，他怎么能不把握呢？  
都暻秀正从远处走过来。


	6. 眼泪是逃跑时的风

23:05 PM  
金钟大伸出左手把张艺兴按在墙上，手臂微微挡住了都暻秀的视线，他侧过头装作要吻张艺兴的脖子。张艺兴本来就反应迟钝，有了酒精的加持，更是一点推拒动作都没有，可是脖子上的鼻息还是让他浑身僵直。  
他用最后一丝理智说道：“钟大……别闹了，赶快……回家。”  
金钟大偏不，他还要继续撩下去，他上移嘴唇到张艺兴的右耳边，声音低沉：“艺兴……”  
张艺兴被震住了，他突然分不清眼前的到底是谁。  
工作时大家都喊他Lay，这是他作为作曲家的名字。关系好的弟弟们总是喊他Lay哥，再不济也是前辈之类。唯有那么一个人……明明比他小，从来不喊哥，他话本就不多，叫名字的时候更少，但凡唤他，都是“艺兴”。  
回国之后，两人相处时都暻秀几乎不会主动说话，甚至连答话都少得可怜。更甚的是他根本没有以任何方式称呼过自己，张艺兴一开始甚至怀疑都暻秀已经忘了他姓甚名谁。  
而这一声“艺兴”，让他眼眶里的泪水瞬间翻涌。他想起告白的那一天，都暻秀也是这样子喊他的名字，说：好，那我们就在一起吧。  
张艺兴抬起双手环住了“嘟嘟”的腰，侧过头去想去吻“嘟嘟”。  
金钟大嘴角被轻轻吻住了。他睁大了眼睛，不知作何反应，只感谢这昏暗的光线不会让人看见他惊讶的表情，有热热的液体顺着他的脸颊滑下。  
等待了许久的都暻秀的拳头，始终没有降落。失去耐心的金钟大转头去看都暻秀站的地方，只有路灯洒下的昏黄光圈。而贴着墙壁站着的人，已经开始抽泣。  
金钟大叹了口气，把那人搂入怀中。都暻秀到底是怎么回事？

23:10 PM  
都暻秀沿着无人的街道狂奔着。  
沿街的店铺一片漆黑，橱窗上倒映出他惊慌的神色，他全然没有注意。夏夜的空气仍然闷热潮湿，都暻秀却从头到脚都是冰凉的，他冷到无法思考，他只想拼命甩掉脑海里反复播放的场景。  
金钟大把他的傻兔子推到墙上，侧过头去吻兔子敏感的侧颈。  
就像他曾经无数次吻过的一样。  
「你都没有反抗，所以，谁都可以吗？」  
傻兔子被亲了好久好久好久，每一秒都远远比过去的三年要漫长。半隐在阴影里面相叠的两人，暧昧得不像话。就差那么一丁点，他就要冲过去把那个流氓一拳打翻在地。  
可是那只兔子却抬起手环住了那人的腰。  
那一刻都暻秀的世界坍塌了。  
这是一只不属于他的兔子。  
早在三年前，就不再属于他了啊。  
所有的想念，所有的重逢，都是他一个人在演的独角戏。  
他再也无法冲过去打扰这对交缠的璧人，更无法再多看他们一眼。他感觉血液都在逆流，快要从喉咙喷涌而出。  
他逃跑了。

23:20 PM  
终于，都暻秀跑累了，精疲力竭。  
他猛地停下，蹲在地上不停地咳嗽，像是要把整颗心都咳出来。  
他在那些出现幻听的深夜里，都不断幻想着，有一天张艺兴能回到他身边，哪怕他曾经为了梦想离开了自己。他一个人坐在沙发里看电影的时候，想着张艺兴裹着毯子窝在他身边边吃薯片边蹭他小腿的样子；他一个人做菜吃饭的时候，想着张艺兴坐在对面像兔子一样咀嚼食物，乖乖把他夹的蔬菜都吃下去的样子；他一个人旅行的时候，想着张艺兴勇敢牵起他的手朝远方呐喊的样子。  
这些幻想都在张艺兴抬手的那一刻，烟消云散，无隐无踪。  
都暻秀心里的傻兔子在疯狂撕扯着他曾经的那道疤痕，用尖锐的爪子划拉开闭合的伤口，捶打着，撕拉着，想要钻出他的心脏——一颗偷偷地把傻兔子关在里面的心脏。  
他咳得眼泪都争先恐后地往外冒，却毫无察觉。胸口实在是太疼太疼了，疼得他下一秒就要窒息。  
终于，他必须要放开张艺兴了。  
他想要把手伸进胸膛，拽出那只不听话的兔子。  
他想要把那颗血淋淋的心脏摔在地上，告诉所有人，看，没有兔子了。  
也不会再有心了。

9:00 AM 半个月后  
金钟大推开张艺兴房间的门，张艺兴正在低头写曲子。过了一会儿，又抬起头在键盘上敲击出凌乱的音符，录入电脑，专注得连门口站着人都没有发现。  
“Lay哥……”金钟大犹豫地喊了一声，张艺兴这才发现他的存在，转过头。  
张艺兴的眼下有深深的黑眼圈，眼睛也红红的，面色苍白。他挤出一个笑容，应了一声。  
“曲子又被退回来了……”金钟大把手上的乐谱递给张艺兴。他知道张艺兴已经连着工作了好几天，有的晚上甚至连家都不回，一直写曲子，可是出产的质量都不尽如人意。客户刚刚写的邮件里，言辞非常激烈，对作曲家的能力提出了极大的质疑。  
面对金钟大担心的表情，张艺兴显得很平静，他说：“谢谢你了，钟大。”  
金钟大还想说些什么，却被张艺兴截住话：“我要继续写歌了，钟大，你也快去工作吧。”  
这么多天，每当金钟大想要跟张艺兴聊一聊，都被他想方设法地回避，而今天，他连拒绝的理由都懒得再想。金钟大想告诉他都暻秀的事，可是，张艺兴的态度完全杜绝了他开口的可能。  
张艺兴知道歌一定会被退回来，因为连他自己都不知道在写什么啊。他脑子里全是都暻秀冷淡的表情，还有冷漠的背影。  
他不眠不休地写了一个星期的歌没回家，完成工作后的第二天就起了个大早，跑到小区外面的小店买了早餐，在楼下堵都暻秀。晨跑回来的都暻秀连一个眼神都没给他，就擦肩而过。张艺兴抓住他的手臂，问他要不要一起吃。都暻秀回头的表情又冷漠又奇怪，抽回手臂，说了一句不用，就上了电梯。都暻秀站在电梯里，拿出手机把耳机的音量调得更大，张艺兴呆呆地站在电梯外，听着都暻秀耳机里传来的重金属鼓点，眼睁睁看电梯门合上，把他和他隔开成两个世界。  
嘟嘟根本不喜欢重金属啊。  
都暻秀没有给张艺兴借着还衣服再进他家门的机会。那晚张艺兴留在他家的衣服被整整齐齐地叠好装在纸袋里，放在了张艺兴家门口的地上。袋子里有一张纸条：“衣服不用还了”。  
偶尔也有打照面的时候，张艺兴还没想好要说什么，都暻秀就已经面无表情地走开。  
直到昨天，张艺兴终于在楼道里拦住了正要开门的都暻秀。他鼓足了勇气开口：“嘟嘟……”  
都暻秀不看他的眼睛，语气结冰：“不要叫我嘟嘟。”  
「你都有了别人，为什么还要这么亲密地喊我？嘟嘟是属于我的傻兔子的，你已经不是我的兔子了。」  
张艺兴鼻腔都有点发酸了，他还是把思索了好几天的话说出来了：“你是不是因为我一个星期都没找你……我……忙着和钟大写歌，才没有……”  
都暻秀粗暴地打断了他的话：“不是。我不是你的谁，你犯不着跟我解释。”  
「我不想听你和他的事。」  
说罢都暻秀就拉开门。  
张艺兴急了，他不知道为什么都暻秀会变成这样。虽然之前的都暻秀也不怎么说话，可是浑身上下都泛着温柔的气息，他所熟悉的，浅淡的温柔、沉默的关心。可是他准备好的解释都卡在喉咙里，只好紧紧牵住都暻秀的手。  
都暻秀像触电一样甩开，眼神像是要吃人：“不要碰我。”  
张艺兴惊愕地站在原地，看着门在他眼前关上。都暻秀留给他的最后一句话是：“我们就这样吧。”

17:15 PM 半个月后  
金钟大快要疯掉了。张艺兴每天就像是一条游魂，写着不成调的歌，对其他事情不闻不问。有时候他连问候都像是听不到一般，盯着脚尖就那么从金钟大的身旁走过去。  
金钟大急需一个倾诉的对象。  
他一下班就到边伯贤的公司，等他一起下班了去吃饭喝酒。等了有一会儿，正要给边伯贤打电话，电梯就打开了，他的发小和一个大高个儿一起走出来。大高个儿染着火红的头发，表情也很火红，边伯贤倒是一脸淡定，嘴里还在噼里啪啦地说着什么。大高个儿差点气到跳脚，边伯贤嘴角露出一抹得意的笑。  
看见金钟大站在大厅里，边伯贤撇下朴灿烈就走了过来。朴灿烈刚想好反驳的话边伯贤就脚底抹油溜了，气得要命，抚了抚胸口，赶紧离开了这个让他气血上涌的地方。  
边伯贤一把搂住金钟大的脖子，说：“走，小爷今天开车了，带你去个好地方。”  
边伯贤和金钟大没脸没皮惯了，开玩笑也是没有一点底线。边伯贤说：“看见刚才那大傻个儿吃瘪的样儿了吗，哈哈，笑死小爷了。”  
“是是是，边小爷简直攻我一脸。”金钟大想着蹭饭的事，就顺着毛摸这只爱炸毛的小老虎。  
他们边说边走进电梯。都暻秀也在电梯里，看见他们亲密的动作，眼里闪过一丝不明的光。  
“那是，”边伯贤一脸美滋滋的。突然他想到一个月前，金钟大向他问起过都暻秀，这小子喜欢的人现在可在这电梯里啊！边伯贤眼珠子一转，搂住金钟大，说：“都主管，这是我朋友金钟大，他对你可是很感兴趣啊，今天刚好有机会认识认识！”  
金钟大几乎晕厥，这一肚子坏水的啵啵虎到底在说什么啊！  
他赶紧捂住边伯贤的嘴，这时电梯也开了，连忙对都暻秀点点头，说：“不好意思了，我先把这个神经病带走了。都先生千万不要误会。”  
拖远了一点，金钟大才松开手，他一脸无奈：“边伯贤，我跟你说过事情不是那样的。”  
“钟大，我不会嫌弃你的，”边伯贤拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个他自认为善解人意的笑容，“我会帮你的。”  
金钟大见他一脸确信的样子，知道道理是讲不通了。那不如将错就错，他突然想调戏边伯贤一把。  
他停下来，扳过边伯贤的肩膀，一脸认真：“伯贤，其实我那么说只是想让你吃醋而已。我喜欢的人，从来都是你。”  
边伯贤目瞪口呆。  
金钟大作势就要亲边伯贤，边伯贤使劲挣扎，生怕金钟大兽性大发把他给吃了。  
远远看起来，边伯贤就像在被流氓调戏。  
忽然一只手猛地拉开了金钟大，趁两人没反应过来，又一拳挥到金钟大的脸上。金钟大被这恐怖的力道打得跌坐在地上。终于反应过来的边伯贤拉住一脸盛怒的都暻秀，制止了他要踹金钟大的脚。要不是他学过合气道，根本拦不住狂暴状态的都暻秀。  
都暻秀的眼睛睁得大大的，里面燃烧着熊熊的怒火，他拼命忍住爆粗的冲动，说：“人渣。”  
金钟大知道自己玩大了。  
他想，该来的总归是要来的。


	7. 喜欢是胆小鬼的勇敢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：NC-17情节

22:00 PM  
都暻秀转动着杯子里的酒，冰块在金色的液体里撞击着，发出轻响。他抿了一口，酒液顺着舌尖滑到舌根滑进喉咙，带起一片灼辣的热感。胃里有些烧。  
他恨极了酒精的灼烧感和熏人的味道，可是他还是仰头一饮而尽。  
“再来一杯。”  
从一个小时前进入这家酒吧开始，就不断有男女上来搭讪，有的略带羞涩，有的极其露骨。他们在都暻秀的眼里就是一群会讲话的石头。  
他情绪失控挥拳打了金钟大，被边伯贤拦下之后，连抱歉都不想说，就开车离开了。他把时速飙到150，去了海边。夜海的风浪大，涛声也格外清晰。他不断地想着一只出走的兔子。  
他不明白，为什么张艺兴要和金钟大在一起。他不知道金钟大哪里好。  
也许是在美国朝夕的陪伴，也许是梦想与爱人的兼得，也许……只要不是他。  
也是，有多少人会把丢掉的东西重新捡回来呢？  
都暻秀感觉自己像一张被海风吹得摇摇欲坠的纸片，浸湿在无法自拔的自我厌弃中。  
过去的三年里，每次想傻兔子想到失眠，他就要开车来这片海。他们从来没有一起来过，这只是一片承载了他一个人的许多想念的海。现在他的心已经空了，看海也是最后一次了。  
回程的路都暻秀开得很慢，他一遍遍做着告别。好像这样子，就没有那么痛。

01:12 AM  
把钱给代驾，都暻秀锁车往家走。  
他天生酒量好，想要灌醉自己，得花不少时间。他不记得跟酒保说了几次再来一杯。  
现在脚下有些飘着，他觉得的确大概是有些醉了。  
醉得把楼下徘徊的人看成了他的傻兔子。

01:12 AM  
张艺兴焦急地在楼下走来走去。  
他晚上准备回家时，被金钟大一个电话叫到都暻秀的公司附近的医院。他在长廊上看到金钟大的时候都傻了，这好人缘的狐狸脸竟然红肿着，嘴角都破皮了。  
看见他来了，金钟大刚喊了一声Lay哥，旁边的一个拿着冰袋在帮他敷脸的棕头发男人就像被踩了尾巴一样跳起来，一副要打他的样子。张艺兴倒退了两步。  
金钟大一把拉住边伯贤，一脸严肃：“你不要对Lay哥动粗，也不准骂他，不然别怪我翻脸不认人。”  
边伯贤气得差点把冰袋摔在他的脸上。到底谁才是他的好朋友啊？你这个见哥忘友的死狐狸。  
张艺兴看边伯贤坐下了才走近。金钟大把他拉到另一边的座椅上。  
“Lay哥……我有事情要跟你坦白……”  
“你脸上的伤是怎么回事？”张艺兴更关心这件事。  
“是都暻秀打的。”话音刚落张艺兴的眼睛就瞪得浑圆，他跟都暻秀什么时候关系变成这样的？  
“但是哥你不要怪他，都是我作的。”金钟大眼里是满满的内疚，“你那天喝醉了，我想气气都暻秀，就装作吻了你……然后今天我和伯贤打闹的时候，都暻秀好像误会了什么，就冲上来给了我一拳。”  
张艺兴愣得半天说不出话来，过了好一会儿，他才问道：“你……都知道了？”  
金钟大整理了一下措辞：“我知道哥喜欢都暻秀，我还知道都暻秀喜欢哥。”  
“那……他打了你之后呢？”张艺兴有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，都暻秀为了他打了钟大，可以这么理解吗？  
“然后他就走了，车开得可快了。”边伯贤抢在金钟大前面回答了这个问题，还赠送了一个白眼，被金钟大使劲拧了一下大腿。他不死心，继续用眼神向张艺兴控诉着都暻秀的暴行。  
张艺兴感觉到边伯贤炙热的眼神，可是他已经无暇顾及，他脑袋里全是金钟大的话。  
此时此刻，他只想见到都暻秀，解开这个误会，证实他们仍然相互喜欢的事实。  
从边伯贤那里拿到的号码，竟然还是三年前的，但一直打不通。  
他又去了他们曾经总是去吃的湖南菜馆，都暻秀陪他练舞的舞蹈室，他们一起学做甜点的厨艺教室，他们发泄工作压力的练歌房，他们没钱的时候租的老房子下面的小花园。满满的回忆，却没有都暻秀。  
最后他只好回到公寓，敲门没人应，草草洗了个澡，又下楼等。  
都一点多了，还没有回来，不会是遇到什么危险了吧……张艺兴脑补了一出绑架大戏。  
就在焦虑要突破顶点时，都暻秀出现了。他走得比平时慢点，还紧盯着自己，完全不是这一个月来每每见到就要避开眼神的样子。  
直到走近，张艺兴才闻到了酒精的味道。  
他赶快架住都暻秀，生怕他跌了。都暻秀大概也是醉得厉害，竟然没反抗。

1:30 AM  
张艺兴鬼使神差地打开了自己家的门把都暻秀架了进去。  
他去浴室用热水浸湿毛巾又拧干，又去厨房冲了蜂蜜水。都暻秀在他的注视下喝了半杯。  
然后张艺兴拿毛巾给都暻秀擦脸。都暻秀把他的手拉下，他又举起，都暻秀又拉下，他又举起来。都暻秀直视着他的眼睛，说：“我说过，别碰我。”  
张艺兴垂下眼眸，过了一会儿，他又抬起脸，是微笑着的，右脸上一个小小的梨涡。  
他把毛巾放到一边，用双手包住都暻秀的手，眼神真挚：“嘟嘟，那天钟大没有亲我……我和他只是朋友。”  
都暻秀眸子里像是他今晚看的夜海。  
“你还喜欢我对吗？”张艺兴问。  
这句话像是揭开了他痛苦的伤疤，他三年的感情，他只能在一个人的时候偷偷拿出来反复揉捻的感情，被张艺兴一句云淡风轻的喜欢，揭得无处隐藏。都暻秀感觉自己被扒光了，他长期以来的掩饰都在酒精的作用下一览无余，他想要把张艺兴使劲推开，朝他大吼：“你以为你是谁！不要自以为是了好不好！”  
可是他没能说出口，因为，这不是事实啊。  
都暻秀痛苦地闭上眼，他抬起手挡在眼睛上，嘴里喃喃：“张艺兴，你离开的时候，没说过分手，我却当你是不愿意伤我的心，我以为我们就这样子了。  
“你回来，二话不说，还是跟六年前一样，没有经过我的允许就介入了我的生活。  
“你怎么就这么讨厌，打乱我的人生，打乱我的计划，打乱…我的心……  
“张艺兴，我恨你……”  
张艺兴听到这句话，身体一震，都有些站不稳了。他颤抖着双唇，想说出点什么，眼泪却先流下来，划过脸颊，划过下颚，滴答滴答，落在地板上。  
“对不起……嘟嘟，我不知道你一直以来，都因为我而这样的困扰。”张艺兴被鼻腔里汹涌的酸意哽住，吸了吸鼻子，才继续说道，“我现在知道了……”  
离开时在安检口偷偷回头，看见嘟嘟一个人苍凉地站在人来人往的机场大厅里，转过身去擦泪的背影，让他到了美国日日夜夜的失眠。他知道为了梦想要放弃许多东西，可是真正要他放手的时候，灵魂就像被残忍地抽离。他不愿意承认一切已是过往的事实，可是……这似乎就是他们的结局。  
“我会消失的……不会再来打扰嘟嘟，你可以过完美的人生……  
“那……我……”张艺兴的眼泪像关不上的水闸，浸湿了他胡乱擦着的袖口。  
他感觉有一万根针在扎刺着脆弱的喉咙：“暻秀……我……走了。”  
说罢他缓缓转身，踉跄着脚步。世界坍塌的瞬间原来这么这么痛，痛得他的眼前都一片灰白。  
嘟嘟……那时候的你，也是这样，灵魂都被撕扯成了碎片吗？

2:00 AM  
张艺兴朝着家门走去，他不知道今晚还能去哪。  
至少不能在这里碍眼了吧。  
突然，他的背后刮起了一阵风，接着他被一双手臂紧紧地圈住，让人快要窒息。他感觉到一个胸膛的温度，一颗心在突突地跳动。砰砰，砰砰，砰砰，他已经分不清是谁的心跳。  
都暻秀埋首在他颈间，眼泪顺着他的脖子流进他的衣服里。  
“我不准你走！”都暻秀带着哭腔和怒意低吼着，“你说来就来，说走就走，最后还是要丢掉我！这次你不准走！不准不准不准！”  
然后他低低地啜泣起来，这几年来的埋怨、委屈、还有深深的喜欢，在这一刻把他彻底击垮。他松了手上的力道，滑坐在地板上，用双手捂住脸，不想让张艺兴看到他失态的样子。  
像是过了一个世纪那么久，他被拥入一个怀抱。张艺兴跪在地上，使劲地抱住他。  
张艺兴说：“嘟嘟，这就够了。你向我走一步，就够了。剩下的九千九百九十九步，由我跑向你。”  
都暻秀挣开张艺兴的拥抱，用被泪弄得湿湿的手捧住他的脸，毫无章法地啃咬起张艺兴的双唇。  
张艺兴边流泪边承受他的吻，双手胡乱地去解都暻秀胸前的纽扣。  
都暻秀狠狠地把挠着他胸膛的双手给摁在地上，去亲张艺兴暴露无遗的侧颈。那是金钟大亲过的地方，他要印上他的痕迹。他不断地吸吮着那片皮肤，直到变得充血，才离开，那块殷红的吻痕印在张艺兴牛奶白色的肌肤上，显得格外地诱人。  
张小兔早就软成了一滩水，被人擒住了死穴，他只能缴械投降。他背靠沙发坐在地板上，都暻秀跪在他身前，双手和他十指交缠。都暻秀的手指节分明，有青筋的纹路，张艺兴的手指修长，关节还泛着粉红。张艺兴从都暻秀的指缝间抽出手指，去挠他的掌心。  
都暻秀的掌心开始发烫，蔓延到全身，每一个关节都叫嚣着，要吃掉这只作坏的兔子。  
他躬身吻住张艺兴满是齿痕的嘴唇，柔软的，带着蜂蜜的甜味。又松开钳制兔爪的手，掀起张艺兴侧腰的衣角，细细摩挲着他的腰肌。另一只手摸到张艺兴的耳后，沿着耳廓一点一点摸到耳垂，指尖就像沾了粉色颜料的笔刷，给肌肤刷上了樱色。  
都暻秀把张艺兴的T恤推到胸前，埋头去舔弄他胸口粉嫩的小樱桃。很久很久没有人碰过的乳尖极其敏感，被都暻秀用唇齿反复刺激，马上就充血肿胀起来。张艺兴难耐地哼哼了两声，汽水音带着撒娇的尾调，听得都暻秀理智都在粉碎。  
他把手伸到另一边抚摸被冷落的乳珠，又听见张艺兴带着气音轻轻的喟叹。  
张艺兴屈起膝盖用小腿去蹭都暻秀的大腿侧，已经抬头的欲望把裤子的布料撑起。他似有似无地磨蹭着都暻秀，都暻秀呼吸急促起来，他摁住张艺兴的腿：“不准乱动。”  
张艺兴嘴角勾起一丝得逞的笑容，酒窝陷入脸颊，刚流过泪的眼角泛着红色的媚意。他比都暻秀自己都要清楚要怎么撩他，撩到他失控。  
可是今晚微醺的都暻秀变得和以往都有些不同。  
都暻秀解开张艺兴的裤带，把手伸进裤子里揉捏张艺兴的分身。张艺兴惊叫了一声，随即又不住地嗯嗯呀呀。只是隔着内裤就已经让他欲望燃烧，茎身前端流出的液体沾湿了布料。都暻秀的抚摸和他自己的抚摸是完全不同的。  
接着裤子和内裤又被褪到膝盖，都暻秀亲吻着张艺兴，霸道地吸食他口腔里的空气，手上摸到张艺兴粉嫩的茎身，用流出来的精液轻轻上下撸动。他用大拇指顶住铃口，还用指尖去刮搔着铃口的边缘。张艺兴被激到全身都在颤抖，伸手再次尝试解都暻秀的衬衫，这次都暻秀没有阻止。  
张艺兴随着都暻秀手上的节奏，一寸一寸抚过都暻秀肌理分明的胸膛，他坏心地用手指去按压都暻秀胸前的小豆豆。都暻秀的性器以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来。  
都暻秀愈发躬起身体，想要远离张艺兴的逗弄，却失败了。于是他放开兔子的嘴唇，去他的锁骨上种草莓，张艺兴被吮吸到双臂无力。  
「小坏蛋。」  
都暻秀加重了手上的力道，还移到根部去揉捏那两个小肉球，张艺兴的呻吟声突然拔高，猝不及防就射了他一手。  
「这么快？还挺浓的……是有多久没发泄过了……」都暻秀嘴角不住地上扬着。  
张艺兴当然看出了都暻秀在笑什么，他有些窘迫，抬手推了推还在撸动着他的分身帮他延长快感的人：“可以了……”  
都暻秀轻笑了一声，凑上前吻了张艺兴的额角一下，又吻了他的鼻尖，再吻了一下酒窝，还伸出舌头舔了舔。他的手指沾着精液，在后穴入口处按压着。张艺兴把手搭在他精壮的手臂上，指尖来回抚弄。  
张艺兴感觉那粗糙的指腹按压过的地方，都带起了一阵难耐的痒意，他动情地叫了一声嘟嘟。  
都暻秀太阳穴旁的青筋都现形了，他插了一根手指到后穴里，温暖湿热，可是紧得连抽插都难。于是他凑到张艺兴的颈边吹气，另一只手还到他的小腹去搓揉他的茎身。  
张艺兴紧咬着的后面一下松了力道，都暻秀顺势抽插几下，兔子已经动情的后穴开始分泌肠液，慢慢变得柔滑起来。他又加了一根手指，两个手指在里面旋转，把紧致的穴肉撑开。三根手指都插到深处，就戳到了一块凸起，张艺兴被戳得前端又抬头了。  
都暻秀用指尖去按压揉捻那凸起。张艺兴连脚趾都蜷缩了，他抑制住呻吟，说：“嘟嘟……停下……”  
都暻秀真的停下了。他抽出手指，褪去兔子最后的遮羞布，然后站起身，把裤子也脱了。张艺兴根本没有这么近距离这么清晰看过都暻秀的下身，老干部每每上床都要关灯拉窗帘，一切都摸黑进行。他的脸一下子烧起来，正对着那翘立的茎身，哪怕专业撩嘟的坏兔子都害羞了。  
他听见都暻秀喉间发出的嗤笑，感觉自己就要变成一朵绽放的烟花，别开了脸。然后就被横抱起来。都暻秀抱着他走进浴室。  
浴室里有他刚刚放的热水，本来是想让嘟嘟洗澡的。  
都暻秀把他放进水里，自己也进入水中。  
他们对坐着，都暻秀的双腿夹着他，脸上是清浅的笑意。那人往后一靠，说：“坐上来，自己动。”  
这还是他的老干部嘟嘟吗？？？  
“快点。”都暻秀的语气没有拒绝的余地，张艺兴却感觉全身都兴奋起来。这样的嘟嘟好霸道，好喜欢。  
张艺兴慢慢跪坐起来，又挪到都暻秀的身上，都暻秀伸手扶住他的腰，另一只手扶住他的大腿根。  
傻兔子一手撑住都暻秀的肩膀，一手握住都暻秀的分身，上下滑动几下，就对上了后穴。张艺兴紧张得连头都吃不进去。都暻秀被那柔嫩的手摸得下身都要爆炸了，他用手拍了一下张艺兴的屁股，说：“放松，让我进去。”  
张艺兴听着这命令式的语气，前端也从半抬头变成了挺立。  
他深呼吸几次，开始往下坐。热水裹着都暻秀的茎身进入了他。吃到一半，都暻秀就扶着他的腰把他提起又放下，来回几次，总算是不疼了，他一咬牙，使劲坐下，茎身一下子顶到了最深处，两人皆是一声闷哼。  
都暻秀感觉再这样被张艺兴紧紧夹着，他马上就会射出来。他向上顶了一下胯，言简意赅：“动。”  
张艺兴带着点委屈的神色，咬住嘴唇，开始上下动作。他敏感的穴肉紧紧包裹着都暻秀的分身，他甚至能感觉到阴茎上面凸起的不断来回摩擦穴壁，带起一阵阵热意。每次坐下，都暻秀都会向上挺动，让他吃得更深，起来的时候，会提起他的腰，让茎身几乎全部退出，又狠狠地撞击到深处。  
张艺兴被他操得浑身发软，一会儿就没了力气，只能趴在都暻秀胸口喘气。  
都暻秀又笑了，他说：“懒兔子。”  
张艺兴被他这一声叫得心花怒放，仰头去舔都暻秀锁骨上方的肌肤，一路向上，沿着下颌线来回舔动。这是都暻秀不为人知的敏感带，只有张艺兴知道的敏感带。  
都暻秀埋在他体内的分身果然又涨大几分，低头擒住了张小兔作乱的嘴唇，他伸出舌头去追逐他的舌尖，然后放倒被他亲到迷糊的兔子，伏在他身上抽插起来。  
都暻秀在他的侧颈反复叠加着吻痕，左手在他胸前的樱桃上揉捻，右手还照顾着他的茎身。后穴被肉刃翻搅着，九浅一深，张艺兴眼角泛出湿意。  
“……啊！不要……嘟嘟！”张艺兴的后穴突然收紧，前端兴奋地吐出一小股精液。  
都暻秀才不理会这口是心非的傻兔子，认准了那一点就加速操弄。张艺兴不住地“嗯、嗯”，手也胡乱地在空中抓着。都暻秀扣住了他的手，感受穴肉越来越快的收缩。  
终于他把头埋在张艺兴的颈间，侧头咬住他脆弱的肌肤，释放了自己，张艺兴也在失神中达到了高潮。  
都暻秀把张艺兴抱到床上，嘴对嘴喂了几口水，又做了一次。释放后，张艺兴都哭唧唧地撒娇说不要不要了，都暻秀又兴奋起来，把张艺兴再次吃抹干净。  
他恨不得一晚上就要把过去三年的份都补上。看着张艺兴全身都布满了粉色的草莓，都暻秀亲了亲兔子的嘴唇，满意地抱着他睡去。  
「这是我的兔子。」  
谁也不给。


	8. 最痛的也痊愈了

8:15 AM

虽然折腾到半夜，都暻秀的生物钟还是稳定地发挥了正常水准。他睁开眼，没有宿醉的眩晕，整个人都十分清爽。他并没有像傻兔子一样一觉醒来什么都忘记了，昨晚张艺兴带着娇意的眉眼，发出呻吟的汽水音，紧致柔滑的……都暻秀坐起身，他感觉身下又不受控制了。

只是每个男人早晨的正常反应。都暻秀安慰自己。

他侧过头，张小兔还在沉沉地睡着，小脸几乎埋在了被子里，眼角还有昨天被欺负的而留下的泪痕。都暻秀僵硬地下了床。

他这才得空打量张艺兴的家。

主色调是简单的灰色和白色，偶有浅紫做点缀。卧房布置得很简单，没有什么家具，大概是因为搬来不久，工作又很忙，没有机会多做装饰。他轻手轻脚走出卧室，走到客厅，拾起散落一地的衣裤，茶几上还放着他拿来擦张艺兴体液的纸巾。都暻秀强做淡定把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，昨夜香艳的画面在他的脑袋里无限循环，他觉得自己精虫上脑无可救药了。

他环顾四周，客厅一如卧室一般简单，沙发边的小立柜靠在角落里，上面有一个相框。他走过去，拿起来。相框里装的是张艺兴和他的照片。张艺兴穿着灰色的短袖，抱着篮球，他穿着黑色的衣服，带着棒球帽，双臂环住兔子，兔子抬头亲他的侧颈，他的脸避开了镜头，却止不住笑意。那时候的他们都好年轻。张艺兴曾经无数次地偷亲他，他却一次都没办法对他严词厉色。

都暻秀轻轻放下相框。

他走进浴室，把衣服分成深色浅色，塞进洗衣机，转身去冲了澡。张艺兴还是在用那甜到腻人的香草冰激凌味道的沐浴露，跟他昨夜身上的味道一样。

都暻秀知道自己家和他家仅仅是隔了一条走廊，可是他还是选择在张艺兴家洗澡，原因他不想深究，从很久以前开始，对于张艺兴的事，他就很少去想为什么了。

傻兔子昨天不也架着他进了屋吗，既然张艺兴要留他，他也没有走的道理。

8:45 AM

都暻秀拿毛巾擦着头发，走进最后一间他没有探索的房间。

是张艺兴在家的工作室。墙壁上贴着黑色的隔音材料，不像在公司，房间里只是摆放着简单的录音器材、电脑、键盘、还有吉他。乐谱散乱地铺在桌面上，还有一罐没有喝完的可乐。

都暻秀走过去翻了翻乐谱，他虽然在大学加入过音乐社，但乐理知识并不比常人丰富多少，只知道写的都是些小和弦*。看来这兔子心里也藏了不少事。但是面对他的时候，总是笑着的呢。

乐谱下摊开的笔记本露出了一个角，像是被什么驱使着，都暻秀抽出了那个本子。是张艺兴的日记。前面写了许多在美国的事情，也有对他的深深的思念，直到最近。

_6月20日_

_我终于回国了。在美国拼命学习，总算是提前了一年毕业。我想嘟嘟都要想疯了。_

_下飞机第一件事就是到嘟嘟的公司蹲点。_

_嘟嘟三年都没有联系过我，但我知道他没有跳槽。这大概是我所知道的唯一的信息。_

_看到嘟嘟从大门里走出来，我的心脏差点从喉咙里冲出，飞到天上炸成一朵烟花。他的头发短了，变得强壮了一些，眉眼也凌厉了不少，可是我一眼就知道，他还是那个温柔的嘟嘟。_

_我像个跟踪狂一样，跟着他到了小区，远远看他进了12栋。我不能再跟下去，会被发现的。_

_6月22日_

_我知道嘟嘟住在10楼12号了！！！_

_我调戏了快递小哥，从他嘴里套的话。_

_明天我就要去找房子。_

_6月23日_

_是不是老天都在帮我？？？_

_嘟嘟家对面的那套房子刚好在出租！！！_

_虽然有点贵，但是我还是租下来了。其实再贵我也会租的。_

_6月28号_

_钟大这几天都在陪我买家具，我实在没什么耐心，只买了些基本的。_

_行李也断断续续寄到了，我要准备搬到嘟嘟对门了。_

_我好激动。这些天每天看他下班我都要努力克制自己体内冲过去抱住他猛亲的洪荒之力。_

_7月3号_

_我……我……我偷亲了嘟嘟！！！_

_今天一大早搬过来就看见晨跑的嘟嘟，虽然没有看见正脸，只看见了他跑出百米冲刺速度的背影。他是看见我了？_

_我到家随便拆了一下箱子就开始烤饼干，我要装作拜访邻居去敲嘟嘟的门。_

_烤饼干真的是好难，不知道嘟嘟以前怎么每次都能做得那么好吃。我在家烤了一天，手臂还被烤盘烫伤了，总算是烤出了一盘看相勉强过得去的，没关系，我知道嘟嘟不介意的。_

_敲门的瞬间我感觉都能听到自己的心跳，嘟嘟过了好一会儿才来开门，他带着黑框眼镜穿着蓝色的围裙，真的好帅。我装作傻眼的样子，他是真傻眼了。_

_他果然耿直地批评了我的饼干，以后都他来烤就好。_

_我厚脸皮地要求和他共进晚餐，没想到嘟嘟答应了，这进度比我想象更快？_

_他的玄关上还摆着我以前陶艺课做的小黑碗，茶几里的甜点书里茶味的都贴上了小标签，我觉得自己幸福得要抱住嘟嘟在他怀里转圈圈了。但是这还不是时候，我克制住了。_

_他做菜的水平退步了，可是我还是觉得特别特别好吃，特别特别好吃。然后我抢了洗碗的工作。_

_回到客厅时嘟嘟已经把陶土碗收起来了，有点失落呢……_

_但是我出门前亲了他！！！陶土碗什么的都不重要了！！！不！重！要！了！！！_

_7月4号_

_早上我买好小笼包和豆浆，装作偶遇嘟嘟，邀请他一起吃早餐，他果然没有拒绝。_

_可是他的脸色真的不太好，眼下的黑眼圈好重。_

_我回家趁他洗澡的时候泡了美式不加糖不加奶，装在我特地选购的黑色都暻秀style咖啡杯里，站在门口等他来敲门。_

_我从猫眼里看他犹豫了半天还是没敲，真是急死了。_

_最后还是忍不住打开门把杯子塞给他了，他傻得连电梯开了都没听到。_

_可是下午我下班回家就看见杯子洗好了放在门口。_

_这个傻瓜都不知道这是我的暗示吗？还杯子的时候咱俩又能一起吃个饭了呀。_

_7月5号_

_嘟嘟没有晨跑我也没有看到他出门，我晚上回家去敲门也没人应。_

_他去哪里了？加班了吗？_

_7月6号_

_我又去敲门了，邻居的大婶说前天他拖着行李箱就急匆匆地走了。_

_他……是逃走了吗？_

_7月7号_

_我提前下班去了他的公司，在外面等到晚上12点，门卫大叔说没人在加班了。_

_嘟嘟好像消失了。_

_7月10号_

_嘟嘟还是没有回来。_

_我每晚都在门口等到睡着，都没有听见他开门的声音。_

_嘟嘟，你不要我了吗？_

_7月12号_

_天哪，这都什么跟什么啊。_

_我断片了，昨天晚上的记忆在出酒吧之后就出现了断层。_

_睁眼看到的就是嘟嘟的脸，我真的好激动。原来他没有走！！！_

_他抱我抱得好紧，我好幸福……我好想亲他。_

_他还给我煮粥了！钟大来得真不是时候，我粥都还没喝完呢。_

_可是我不能让钟大再多看嘟嘟一眼，以他的八卦侦查能力，再说两句准把我从里到外都看透了，我还没准备好坦白呢。_

_明天我也要再接再厉撩嘟嘟。_

_7月20号_

_我不在的一个星期里到底发生了什么？_

_昨天晚上和钟大喝完酒他送我回家我就乖乖睡了。_

_早上起来去堵嘟嘟吃早饭，他的表情好可怕。被拒绝了，连电梯都没有让我上去。_

_到底是怎么回事？_

_7月21号_

_我今晚想着要再借着还衣服的机会去嘟嘟家查探一番，可是回家时门口已经放着我的衣服。他留的字条让我连还衣服的机会都没有。_

_我这是被他全面拒绝了吗？_

_7月25号_

_我们好几次擦肩而过，嘟嘟没有给我说话的机会。_

_我的勇气都跑掉了。_

_8月3号_

_今晚我终于堵住了嘟嘟。我试图向他解释我那一个星期去哪里了。_

_我左思右想也觉得是嘟嘟觉得我消失了一整个星期冷落他而生气了。_

_他打断了我的话……他还让我不要碰他……他说……_

日记到这里就结束了，纸页皱巴巴的，是被某种液体打湿过又干掉的痕迹。

都暻秀的心情不断起伏着。

他不知道偶遇的巧合是张艺兴的精心安排，他不知道张艺兴为了装作拜访邻居烤饼干还烫伤了手臂，他不知道张艺兴因为他的匆忙离去而纠结痛苦了一整个星期，他却因为金钟大的玩笑痛心，甚至没有向张艺兴证实过，就认定了他们的结束。

他的傻兔子明明还是爱着他的呀，就像他还爱着傻兔子一样。

还好我们没有错过太久。

还好你一直想念我。

还好我也想念着你。

你曾经因为梦想而离开，是我亲自送你走。

你现在因为我而回来，我对你的惩罚就是永远留在我身边。

10:45 AM

都暻秀感觉那只兔子带着他的心回到了他的胸膛。

那只兔子从打开的伤口钻了进去，轻轻舔舐着，伤口慢慢愈合。

曾经最痛最痛的伤口，终于也愈合了。

他放下日记，走到张艺兴的床前，把他从被子里捞出来，深深地吻住了傻兔子的嘴唇。

傻兔子因为缺氧而醒过来。

都暻秀笑着说：“张小兔，你愿意让我养一辈子吗？”


	9. 番外：一生一事

01  
张艺兴和都暻秀吵架了。  
是谁挑起的头，是因为什么事，是怎么吵起来的，张艺兴通通都不记得了。他努力回忆，仍然毫无头绪。大概，是些不重要的小事吧。  
都暻秀很少有情绪这么激动的时刻。他性格稳重而隐忍，遇到天大的事也能镇定自若地解决，可是这一次，他像是蠢蠢欲动许久的活火山，抑制不住喷发出了滚烫的岩浆，然后迅速熄灭，留下厚重的深灰色尘埃。  
想着想着张艺兴眼角又湿润了。都暻秀朝他大吼，而后又冷漠地背过头去，让他又惊又怕又气，最后夺门而出。他离开的原因，并不是要跟都暻秀置气，而是他太害怕看到都暻秀那样的神情，那种“不好意思我不要你了，你另寻他爱吧”的冷淡神情。  
慌乱之中，手机钥匙钱包一个也没有带。慌不择路的后果，就是，他迷路了。  
张艺兴反应过来的时候，他站在人行道的中央。繁华的街道，两侧的店铺都灯火通明，里面挂满了红绿相间的装饰品，橱窗上挂着灯串，闪耀着黄白色的光芒。街上人流攒动，不断有人与张艺兴擦肩而过，他们大多结伴而行，情侣们紧握着双手，生怕丢失了另一方，明明是寒冷的冬天，每个人脸上都红扑扑的，洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
是平安夜啊。  
是……平安夜……啊。  
都暻秀这个坏蛋。  
张艺兴的肩膀被撞了好几下，才回过神来，他揉了揉眼睛，重新迈开脚步，随着涌动的人流走向未知的方向。他只穿了一件毛衣，单裤，和随便套上的一脚蹬，可是他一点也不觉得冷，心，实在是太凉了。  
张艺兴摸了摸口袋，里面还有他给都暻秀准备的圣诞礼物。  
他前段时间去法国出差，行程特别紧张，他熬了一个通宵才挤出了一点时间，偷跑到香榭丽舍大街上挑礼物。都暻秀一向挑剔，也没有什么特别喜爱的东西，硬是要说，大概是厨房用具了。可是他们家已经有了一套最高级的厨具，再买也不合适。张艺兴最后挑了一个袖扣，刷卡的时候眼珠子都要掉出来。八千块，果然是挑剔的嘟嘟配得上的价格。  
现在，袖扣孤零零地躺在他的荷包里，盒子冰凉的触感，越发突显着他此刻的落魄。

02  
都暻秀坐在沙发上，思绪如同缠绕的丝线，没有一根能理清楚。  
他竟然朝张艺兴发脾气了，还情绪失控了。  
他实在是太生气，张艺兴根本不拿自己的身体当回事，都三十出头的人了，还以为自己是在少年时代，熬几个夜一觉就能补回来，有了灵感就不分昼夜地写歌，没有一点时间概念。  
都暻秀一直知道，这个傻兔子有他的底线，有他的梦想，有他的倔强，所以，他哪怕再看不过眼，也是尽量迁就，支持他的决定。  
今天金钟大在电话里说漏嘴，去法国的时候张艺兴晕倒在机场里，失去意识昏迷了几个小时，醒过来马上就登机，落地就开始马不停蹄地工作，完全不要命的样子。  
都暻秀感觉自己都快烧着了，下一秒就会变成一堆炙热的灰烬。他失去理智质问张艺兴，吼他，责备他，然后冷下脸不理他。  
张艺兴离开了。  
他失力地倒在沙发上，仰起头，把手背搭在眼睛上，阻隔刺眼的光线。  
卧室里还挂着许多小彩灯，小小的灯泡如同漫天的星星，如果张艺兴走进去，按下开关，就像是点亮了整个宇宙。床上还放着礼物，一架新的琴，是都暻秀斥巨资买下的。厨房的锅里还炖着红豆汤，热乎乎的，甜丝丝的，张艺兴吃了就会笑弯了眼睛。  
这是都暻秀的浪漫。  
他可是发誓要宠着傻兔子一辈子的人啊。怎么就，这么凶他，对他发脾气呢？  
都暻秀突然站起身，刚才张艺兴出门的时候连外套都没有穿，手机还放在桌子上。他快速走到玄关，钥匙静静地躺在陶土碗里，门口的靴子也没穿走，一双薄薄的一脚蹬不见了。  
都暻秀在心里把自己骂了一万遍，迅速穿好衣服和鞋，拿起张艺兴的外套和围巾，就飞奔出门。

03  
张艺兴随着汹涌的人潮来到了城市最大的广场上。他被拥挤在一方小小的空间里，周围人声鼎沸，十分嘈杂。他看到一对情侣，女孩向男孩撒娇要礼物，男孩搂住她亲吻，女孩便面红耳赤不再作声。他看见两个女孩，其中一个对另一个说吧：“去告白吧！错过了圣诞节只能等情人节了！”他看见一对已婚的夫妻，丈夫搂住妻子，侧头说：“偶尔过一次二人世界真好啊。”  
如果爱情是游戏里的补血剂，张艺兴现在应该拥有了无敌的buff，可是，他却感觉血条都空了。  
即使这些人们离他那么近，他仍然觉得有一个玻璃罩子，将他们和他，隔绝成两个世界。满溢着幸福的，和浸湿在失落里的。  
钟声响起，连敲了十下，河的对岸开始有彩色的光点飞向空中。它们如同流星划过长空，在漆黑的天空中绽开出绚烂的颜色，是千万朵转瞬即逝的花。烟火迸发出的光芒，在张艺兴的脸上变幻着色彩，合着四周的笑闹声，刺痛了他的心。他终于感觉到了冷。  
张艺兴抱住双臂，他转过身，烟花仍然在身后砰砰绽放。  
他逆着人群向外走，想到前些天和都暻秀一起看的一部电影片尾的那句话：  
Sans toi, les émotions d'aujourd'hui ne seraient que la peau morte des émotions d'autrefois.  
没有你，良辰美景与谁说。  
逆流而行并非易事，人潮向前拥挤着，每个人都企图离烟火更近。张艺兴低着头小声说着借过，避开那些探究的视线。实在是太挤了。  
他努力寻找可以下脚的地方，可是地上很黑，什么也看不见。背后突然被谁推了一把，他一下子失去了平衡，跌跌撞撞把人群冲散，竟也离开了最拥挤的地方。右边的脚腕传来钻心的疼痛。  
刚才被推了之后还被绊了一下，为了维持平衡把脚给扭了。张艺兴用左脚维持站立姿势，右脚试着点了点地面，痛得他想要蜷缩成一团。可是他现在站着的地方，人群却有越来越密集的趋势，张艺兴强忍着痛意，一瘸一拐走开。  
他的额头上冒着细密的冷汗，刺骨的寒风凛冽，钻进他的领口，像尖锐的刀锋，刮刺着他单薄的身体。  
张艺兴有些想要哭泣。可是他怕流出来的眼泪会冻结成冰。

04  
都暻秀像无头苍蝇一样到处寻找着他的傻兔子。羽绒服里面只穿着单衣，可是整个后背都被汗湿了，他却无暇顾及。他内心的焦急在灼灼燃烧着，张艺兴是不是迷路了？张艺兴会不会冷？张艺兴在哪里？  
他满脑子都是张艺兴离开前的那个表情，怯生生的，又带着有些绝望的悲伤。  
平安夜的街道华灯璀璨，许多店铺挂着大减价的横幅、花哨的字体、吵闹的音乐，充斥着都暻秀的视觉和听觉。他的脑袋要被这些乱七八糟的无用信息挤到爆炸，都暻秀觉得呼吸都变得困难起来，他站定在涌动的人群中，无助感像是被人用针管推进他的血管，随着血液游走在他的全身。  
都暻秀抱紧了怀里的羽绒服，这是他在这个夜晚命悬一线的最后一根稻草。  
忽然，行走的人们停下了脚步，他们望向远方的天空，烟火绽放。  
“都怪你，磨磨蹭蹭的！我们早点出发现在就在河边看烟火了！”一个女孩捶打着她身边的男孩。  
现在不是欣赏这个的时候，都暻秀推开人群，向附近的广场走去。他内心懊恼着，明明张艺兴那么路痴，他们却从来没有约定过，如果迷路了要怎么办，看傻兔子刚才被吓到了的样子，也不可能找路人借手机给自己打电话了。都暻秀按亮手机屏幕，没有未接来电。  
「我有多担心，你又知不知道呢？」

05  
张艺兴走得很慢，一点点挪动着脚步，他有时会和都暻秀来这个广场散步，他依稀记得附近有个小公园，人不是很多，有坐的地方。张艺兴凭着模糊的记忆向某个方向走去。  
还好，不认路的特质没有让他变得更加悲惨。张艺兴走进小公园。  
这里因为广场的喧嚣，更加显得寂静。只有一盏盏路灯安静地点亮了漆黑的夜晚，惨白的灯光打在地面上。除了常青的松树，其它树木都只剩下了光秃秃的枝桠，在空中张牙舞爪地展开，如同垂死的重症病人。  
张艺兴找了一个长椅坐下，他长舒了一口气，吐出的白气迅速消失在夜幕中。木头的冰冷透过单薄的衣衫传到他的后背上，他打了个哆嗦。脚腕虽然此刻不再承受压力，还是一阵一阵地痛着。  
他弯下腰，用右手捏了捏疼痛的地方，本来想用手心的温度缓解关节的僵硬，但是此时此刻，他甚至分辨不出是手更凉，还是脚踝更凉。

06  
张艺兴把头埋进膝盖间，努力克制自己的情绪，他回想起了大学的时候。  
那时候他因为练舞闪到了腰，给都暻秀打电话，犹豫了半天才说了缘由。都暻秀来得很快，眉头紧皱着，双唇紧抿，活像一个小老头儿。  
他一进门就快步走到张艺兴身边，把手里的暖宝宝递给他，然后蹲下按压他的腰，问他哪里疼。  
张艺兴看他紧张的样子，生出了点坏心思，不管都暻秀往哪按都惨叫着喊痛，害得都暻秀手上的力道是轻了又轻，最后变得像是羽毛般的轻抚。  
“还痛吗？”都暻秀的眼睛里写满了担心，“我还是叫救护车吧……”说罢他就拿起手机要拨打120。  
张艺兴赶紧把他的手按住，说：“嘟嘟，我逗你的。就是普通的扭伤而已，不用那么大费周章。”  
都暻秀生气地把手抽出来，一把按压在他的腰间，嘴里也不饶人：“你怎么能拿这种事情开玩笑呢？”  
这次是真的把张艺兴疼到了，腰间像是有一根锥子扎进去，又酸又胀又痛，他一下子蜷成一团。都暻秀又摁了一下，说：“你还装，是不是要气死我？”  
“嘟嘟啊……是真疼……”张艺兴的声音像文字一般，弱弱的。  
都暻秀又紧张起来，他赶紧松了劲儿，掏出另一个暖宝宝敷在张艺兴的腰上，手还配合着轻轻按摩。  
张艺兴感觉好了一些，都暻秀就扶他站起来，弯下腰，手撑在膝盖上，说：“我背你。”  
“你……背得动吗？”张艺兴看着他背上凸起的蝴蝶骨，半信半疑。  
“上来吧。”都暻秀坚持。  
张艺兴趴到都暻秀身上的一瞬间，他就已经有点承受不住了，勉强着走出了社团所在的教学楼，都暻秀的双腿已经在打颤了。张艺兴实在看不下去，还是从背上下来，让都暻秀撑着他回了宿舍。  
好像就是从那时起吧，都暻秀就开始健身了，又是跑步又是举铁，张艺兴怕他受伤让他少练点，他也不听。

07  
嘟嘟，你现在在干什么呢？我……好想你啊。张艺兴的膝盖被一点点打湿，他觉得这真是最糟糕的平安夜了。  
“不准哭。”熟悉的声线从他的头顶传来。  
张艺兴猛地抬起头，都暻秀的脸在白色的路灯灯光下愈发显得惨白，他的嘴唇毫无血色，眉眼间都是深沉的情绪。张艺兴抽了抽鼻子，没有收住的眼泪从脸颊滑落，掉在纤细的锁骨间，他动了动嘴唇，只憋出了一句：“嘟嘟……”  
都暻秀没回答，把手中的羽绒服给张艺兴披上，又把围巾给展开，在张艺兴的脖子上绕了一圈，又绕一圈。  
他蹲下，跟张艺兴平视，用冰凉的手指给他把眼角的泪珠擦掉，嘴唇勾出一个弧度，说：“你傻不傻啊。”  
张艺兴的脚腕又狠狠地痛起来，他推开都暻秀，把脸撇到一边：“我就是傻，你不要我就好了啊。”  
“你这个傻兔子，出门不穿外套，也不带手机，路痴还乱跑，知道我找你找了多久吗？”都暻秀给张艺兴顺了一下乱糟糟的刘海。  
都暻秀顿了一下，又说：“你知道我有多担心你吗？”  
「担心得快要死掉了。」  
“不知道。”张艺兴还在生气，他嘟起嘴，却没有避开都暻秀的手。  
都暻秀把他放在身侧的手拿起来，放在自己的额头上，被汗湿的刘海吹了冬夜的冷风，冰冷得刺手。  
张艺兴顾不上生气了，他赶紧捧住都暻秀的脸，用额头去探他的温度，生怕他着凉发烧了。  
都暻秀就着两人的零距离亲了一下张艺兴的嘴唇。  
“都什么时候了，你还做这种事！”张艺兴气得捶了一下都暻秀的肩膀。  
“现在你知道我要不要你了吧。”都暻秀说。  
「永远不会不要你。」  
张艺兴抱住都暻秀的脖子，把头埋在他的侧颈，嘟囔着：“你太慢了啊……找这么久……脚腕都疼死了……”  
“嗯，都怪我，没能快点找到我家迷路的小兔子。”都暻秀搂住张艺兴的腰。

08  
给张艺兴按摩了一下脚腕，都暻秀站起身，弯腰，一如那个时候的他，说：“我背你回家。”  
张艺兴没有再质疑，他知道漫长的岁月，已经将都暻秀打磨得有了宽厚的肩膀可以依靠。他趴在都暻秀的背上，几乎是在重量转移的瞬间，都暻秀就将他背了起来。  
都暻秀迈开双腿，一步一步，走得很稳。张艺兴将他背后的兜帽给他戴上，自己也戴上，屏蔽了呼呼的风声。他的呼吸声喷洒在都暻秀的耳边，都暻秀的侧颜在夜色中如同缓慢展开的水墨画卷，简单勾勒的线条别有一番韵味。  
两人都无声地沉默着，他们似乎是在享受冬夜的这份宁静。  
张艺兴的两条小细腿在空中晃荡着，他紧了紧搂着都暻秀脖子的手臂，说：“嘟嘟，今天是平安夜哦。”  
“嗯。”  
张艺兴松开一条胳膊，都暻秀感觉他在自己的背上扭来扭去的很不安分，他捏了一下张艺兴的腿，似叮嘱似警告：“你别乱动，脚还伤着呢。”  
“你看，”张艺兴在都暻秀的眼前打开丝绒的小盒子，里面有一颗黑曜石的袖扣，“圣诞礼物哦。”  
“不应该明天早上由我自己来打开吗？”都暻秀听出了张艺兴有些炫耀的语气。  
“我等不及了嘛。嘟嘟，你喜欢吗？”张艺兴问。  
“嗯，喜欢。”  
「只要是你，都喜欢。」  
天空开始飘雪，晶莹的雪花一朵朵从天而降，落在两人的头上，身上。  
“是初雪！”张艺兴伸手去接，无名指上的银戒闪闪发光，大朵大朵的雪花融化在他的手心，“要许愿啦。”  
都暻秀闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，又睁开。  
张艺兴凑到他的脸旁边，好奇地问：“嘟嘟你许了什么愿？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“告诉我嘛，告诉我嘛……”  
“愿望说出来不就不灵了吗？”  
“好吧……其实我知道嘟嘟许了什么愿！”  
“是什么？”  
“当然是我们俩永远在一起啊！”  
“其实是世界和平。”  
“诶？！要不要这样子啊……”  
两人交叠的背影渐隐在大雪纷飞的冬夜里。  
「我的一生，只有一件事，只爱一个人，我不需要任何愿望，有你，就够了。」

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
